Alterations suggestive of pancreatic adenocarcinoma have been produced in cultured bovine pancreatic ductal explants by chemical carcinogens. Non-carcinogen treated samples have survived in culture for longer than 90 days. All samples have been studied by light microscopy of hematoxylin and eosin stained paraffin section as well as by Papanicolaou stained contact smears. Proposed studies involve the response of bovine pancreatic explants by electron microscopy and biochemistry. These will involve Concanavalin A binding studies, enzyme determinations, as well as autoradiographic studies on treated and untreated explant tissue. The measurement of aryl hydrocarbon hydroxylase activity is also proposed.